This Nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(a) on patent application Ser. No(s). 93204267 filed in Taiwan, Republic of China on Mar. 19, 2004, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic semiconductor component, and particularly to an SMT-type (surface mounted technology-type) optoelectronic semiconductor component for illumination that can be applied as a backlight source or a light interceptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a kind of solid-state illuminant that is small-scale and has high lighting efficiency. It has a long lifespan and high stability. LED is adopted as various types of light sources, such as a light source for a monitor, a backlight board, a traffic signal, emergency exits, or decorative illumination, because LED is a kind of semiconductor component.
Similar optoelectronic semiconductor modules have been disclosed, as in U.S. Pat. No. D478877 (shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) which has been issued on Aug. 26, 2003 and R.O.C. patent number 315528 (shown in FIGS. 3 and 4) which has been issued on Sep. 11, 1997. The above-mentioned patents disclose a kind of radiation-emitting or radiation-receiving semiconductor module, which has one or more emitting or receiving semiconductor chip fixed on a chip carrier of a lead frame. A portion on which the semiconductor chip fixed is of a plane-type or formed as a nest. An inner surface of the nest is designed as a reflecting curved surface for emitting or receiving light. The semiconductor chip and at least one part of the chip carrier are encircled by an encapsulation body. The encapsulation body defines a reflecting curved surface for emitting or receiving light, thereby forming an optoelectronic semiconductor module.
The above-mentioned prior arts have some problems, which are described as follows:
1. In U.S. Pat. No. D4778877S of the prior art, an optoelectronic semiconductor module 80 includes a chip carrier 82 formed by a lead frame. The chip carrier 82 lacks a chip central position mark, so a chip 84 cannot be fixed accurately and results in the semiconductor chip 84 emitting disproportionately. Moreover, an encapsulation body 86 is a polyhedron and has an asymmetrical structure, so that it is effected easily by outside forces. For example, when the semiconductor chip 84 is illuminated, the encapsulation body 86 is heated and the resulting stress is not equalized easily, which will deform an optical reflection curved surface 88 and the radiating light of the semiconductor chip 84 will not be well-proportioned.
2. In R.O.C. patent number 315528 of the prior art, an optoelectronic semiconductor module 90 includes a chip carrier 92, an independent link-part 94, and an encapsulation body 96 encircling the chip carrier 92 and the independent link-part 94. The chip carrier 92 and the independent link-part 94 respectively extend under the encapsulation body 96 to form outer electric contacts 97, 98. Such a structure cannot make the light direction parallel to the PCB, thus limiting the use thereof.
Therefore, the optoelectronic semiconductor module of the prior art still has some inconvenience and disadvantages to be improved.